Vampires
Vampires Vampires (also commonly mistaken as demons) are the current dominant supernatural species on Earth. They are immortal beings who are able to consume blood to sustain themselves. Vampires are able to turn more humans into their kind with ease, their most deadly weapon. Vampires are reanimated corpses that drink blood to survive and maintain their powers. They were originally humans converted into a vampire by a "sire". Being technically deceased, their primary characteristics include a lack of a heartbeat, body heat, brainwaves, electrical impulses, need to breathe, and other bodily functions. Vampires are typically viewed with hate and distrust among the supernatural community due to their rapid rise to power through manipulative and twisted means. __TOC__ History Origin The vampire race was born into the world in the third century when a cult worshiping Satan made a pact with what they believed to be the Devil. In reality, however, it was a mere demon who tricked the humans into giving up their souls in return for power. The humans were told to drink the blood of the demon and then commit suicide. The humans awoke as vampires and realized they were tricked, their souls were corrupted and stripped from them and took to Hell while they remained in a shell of dead meat. These newly vampires weren't able to control their thirst and began slaughtering and recruiting new vampires within the first few years. Two of the vampires raised their own houses and set out to have order and stability within the race. First Houses In the first century of the race, a total of six houses arose. These houses were House Carson, House Murray, House Weyled, House Yollen, House Voltair and House Bluefall. Under these houses the vampire race was finally stablized and a proper regime implemented. The houses divided Europe and it was all suns and smiles from that point on, until however, they met their match. The Houses fought the remaining pockets of vampires pushing to remain free and savage but their numbers and organisational skills proved to much for the rogue vampires, leading to a swift victory for the Houses, bringing a proper stability too the race. These Houses literally laid the foundation to the vampires' rise to power within the supernatural community. Creation Turning In order to create a new vampire a maker or sire must feed a human their blood and proceed to kill the human, however, creating a vampire isn't always intentional as a vampire may have used their blood to heal a human and the human might have died, resulting in a new vampire and a serious problem for the indirect sire. Newborn vampires will be thirsty and will need to feed to survive. Although newborns have some control of their abilities, they are mostly controlled by their impulses and can cause serious harm and accidental deaths to humans around them. In addition, newborns cannot resist blood at all, as resistance develops with age, causing them to be extremely savage around humans for the first few days of their transformation. A newborn's existence depends upon their abilities, which are taught to them by their maker. These abilities take time to learn and develop. As vampires age, they become more adept at controlling their abilities. Most vampires will die without the help of their sire, should that sire abandon them or die. Sire bond The sire bond is the link between a vampire and its sire. While the sire bond is active, the sired vampire will be somewhat forced to follow their sire's orders, it's not so simple as that, however. A vampire can resist the orders and they can outright hate the orders, the sire bond doesn't influence emotions or opinions, just the actions. The sire bond can be released or broken, be it the sire dying by another vampire or that sire releasing their progeny from the bond. Sire abilities A sire has several abilities surrounding their progeny. * Emphatic link: a sire can sense any pain or duress the progeny undergoes, and know when a progeny has died. It is unknown if a progeny can sense these in their sire. * Commanding: a sire can force their progeny to do anything they want. * Releasing: a sire can release their progeny from the bond by simply telling them that they are free from it. It will however, cause a slight shiver to the progeny. Characteristics Appearance Vampires are indistinguishable from humans, and appear as they did when they were turned, albeit with a paler complexion due to lack of blood flow. Also, they have fangs that usually extend and retract willingly, though they can be stimulated to unwillingly extend. Vampires can force blood throw through their body to stimulate actions such as sex. Feeding Vampires rely on blood as their primary source of sustenance. Vampires can drink human blood or their diet can be strictly animal blood, vampires who drink animal blood are typically weaker that the former. While vampires are unable to hold in anything but blood, they can experience joy in smoking cigars and cigarettes. Since their bodies heal any damage rapidly, smoking will not have any lasting effect on a vampire. Not drinking blood for a long period of time will force a vampire into a sleep like state where their body will decay and go through mummification until they are fed blood, upon which their bodies will regenerate extremely quickly. Age Vampires are immortal, and do not physically age, remaining identical forever after becoming vampires. The only noticeable effects of aging are that they become physically stronger with age, and become immune to holy water and stakes will have to become larger to work as they'll regenerate too quickly. Resurrection A vampire can be brought back to life if they weren't staked but were torn to part by a werewolf or crushed or some other random death that doesn't kill them. This is possible by gathering the remains of the deceased vampire and pouring vampire blood onto the remains. The blood will force the joints and body parts back into place and restore the vampire back to life. However this can have serious affects on a vampire's mental health and could potentially make them completely insane. Humanity Vampires' humanity is an extremely confusing subject. There's several levels of a vampires' humanity and it can vary from low, mid level or high. Some vampires with extremely low humanity could just claim it's off and hold humans in little regard, vampires on human blood have quite a sadistical view on humans and other races, though this can vary. Vampires with a high level of humanity are typically seen as inferior by other vampires as they often surround themselves with humans and act more human than their counterparts. Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain them beyond mortal death also endow them with immortality, heightened senses, and superhuman abilities which make them physically superior to humans. Common Abilities: * Eidetic Memory - Vampires are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. * Fangs - Vampires can grow fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angry. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. * Healing Factor - Vampires have an accelerated healing factor. They are able to heal all types of wounds, including open wounds, massive burns and tissue damage. Vampires are also immune to diseases. * Superhuman Durability - Vampires can survive extreme pain and recover from attacks that would typically kill a human or werewolf. * Superhuman Senses '''- Vampires have superhuman senses, allowing them to hear, see and smell from far away, even in complete darkness. * '''Superhuman Strength - Vampires have superhuman strength. They slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. Feats of their strength include being able to press the weight of a small car, uproot trees, dismember grown men, and flip mobile homes over. Even newborn vampires generally have the advantage of physical strength when in direct hand-to-hand combat with a human; able to single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and hurl him across a room. * Superhuman Speed - Vampires have superhuman speed, vampires passing on two hundred can run extremely fast, a lot faster than that of a human. * Superhuman Agility '- Vampires have enhanced agility, allowing them to dodge a punch with ease. * '''Sire bond '- a sire bond is established when a vampire is embraced, allowing you to influence the actions of your progeny. Weaknesses * 'Holy Water '- causes the skin to erode and burn away. * '''Stake to the heart - kills a vampire permanently, ashes them. * Decapitation - kills a vampire. * Fire - extremely flammable, potentially kill a vampire. * Snapped neck '''- renders a vampire unconscious for several minutes. * '''Sire bond - a sire bond is established when a vampire is embraced, forcing you bend your will to your sire. Sociology Government Vampires have their own governmental system. * Central Vampire Authority - They highest ranking governmental body is The Central Vampire Authority, which has existed for several centuries and oversees all vampires. All vampires, regardless of age, must respect the CVA. * The Damned '''- The second highest ranking governmental body is the Damned, a faction that has also existed for several centuries and seeks to become gods and wipe out every other race and the CVA. * '''House Murray - A reclusive governmental body which acts as a Monarchy and rules Great Britain, House Murray are extremely reclusive and rarely leave Great Britain unless their hand is forced to. * Freedom State - Not a governmental body but once an idea came to life, the Freedom State is an ideal that vampires should be free from all governmental bodies. Social Interactions Interactions Vampires will have different opinions surrounding humans, some will loathe them, some will love them and some are completely indifferent and see them as food and nothing more. The Central Vampire Authority want to live in peace with humans and seek to go public about what they are whereas the Damned have been responsible for massacres in the past regarding humans.